One hell of a night
by LyssF1
Summary: A girl, a boy and a girl. Not what you think. Well, not exactly.


AN: Unbeta'ed and reads like it, I know. Any volunteers?

It happened during Emmett's birthday. Rosalie had been going out with him for a while then and she wanted to throw him a party he wouldn't forget. Usually, my dad wouldn't have agreed to let me go to an unsupervised party but since it was Rosalie, my bestfriend since second grade, he reluctantly agreed.

I arrived at Emmett's house at around 10 in the evening. I called Dad to let him know where I was and who I was with. A lot of my and Rosalie's friends were already there and so were Emmett's friends, members of the fraternity he belonged to. Some of them were already drunk and sort of boisterous and noisy but overall, the party was generally under control. Some guys flirted with me and I have to admit, some of them were hot.. I could hold my liquor well and I don't get woozy right away although that time, I did get a little tipsy because I was enjoying myself too much.

When I told Rosalie that I needed to go, she refused to let me out of the house. I was in no condition to drive, she said. I should stay over. We'll just have to call Dad to let him know.

"There's a spare room upstairs where anyone can crash," she said. "I'm not letting you drink and drive."

I called my dad to tell him I was staying over. He talked to Rosalie and she explained that I was already sleepy and it wouldn't be advisable for me to drive home in my condition. Dad said he was okay with it so Rosalie took me to the room.

There were already two people in the guest room when we got there. The room had two beds which were perpendicular to each other. I thought it was a weird arrangement but chalked it up to the room being small. As soon as I climbed into the vacant bed, I fell asleep immediately.

I didn't know how long I'd been sleeping when I started hearing something. When I opened my eyes, the first thing I noticed was that the nightlight was turned on. I was facing the wall, but there was no doubt that I was hearing someone moaning. A slight rustle of someone shifting and then the other bed started rocking.

Holymotherfuckingshit. The couple sleeping next to me was fucking.

I wanted to turn my back on the wall but I was too nervous. The man was grunting, while the girl moaned her responses. The moans and grunt were faint and low, like they were trying very hard to keep quiet but as I was lying practically next to them, I could not only hear them, I could feel their movements.

After several minutes, I heard the girl whisper.

"Ahh, ummm, did you lock the door?"

"Yeah.

God damn, he sounded hot. Growly and impatient.

"Sure?"

"Yeah, I locked it." His tone was a little peeved, like he didn't give really give a shit if the door was locked or not.

"Ahhh… wait… what if..ahhh…she wakes up...the girl in the next...ahhhh...bed..."

"She's facing the wall...she won't hear..."

I was so tempted to look what was happening behind me.

"Shit...you're so wet." The man said and as if he was talking to me, I felt liquid gush between my legs..

My imagination went into overdrive. My breathing was starting to get very erratic as my pussy contracted and ached. I moved my hand and slid it under my skirt, so slowly so they wouldn't see or feel any of my movements. I groped for my pussy and oh, fuck! Shit, it felt so fucking good.

"Uunngggghhh...," the girl moaned again. "Oh, God. Ahhhhh..."

I was getting hornier by the moment. Then suddenly, I felt something on my leg. I stopped breathing and stilled the hand touching my pussy. Someone was touching me, slowly caressing my leg up to my thigh. The girl was still moaning so I didn't know if it was the girl or the guy who was holding on to me. Whoever it was, his or her hand felt so good on my thigh. I started touching myself again, pressing a middle finger against my clit harder and sliding it inside my wet hole. I want the hand touching my legs to move up to my ass but it never went up my thigh. Maybe I was so horny that time or maybe I was just really curious that I couldn't stop myself from turning around slowly to see who was touching me Fuck, it was the guy! And the girl was oblivious that he was touching me. The guy was on top of the girl, his head turned to my side while the girl's face was turned to the other side. He was sliding his cock into her pussy oh-so-slowly and the girl was almost delirious with pleasure. She was keening, trying very hard not to be louder.

"Ohhh shhhhiiiit… ahhhh… ffffuuuckkk! Ahhhhh… ahhhh!"

It took some time before my eyes adjusted to the nightlight. At first, I couldn't see the guy's face. But after a while, my eyes became accostumed to the dark. The guy was looking straight at me while pumping his girlfriend's pussy! I kept my hand againt my clit, feeling the burn of his eyes as his hand held on to my leg.

Watching them fuck was hot

They still had their clothes on. The guy had his pants and briefs down to his knees but had his shirt on. The girl had her dress all the way up to her waist. Her panties were off, snagged on her left ankle. She was holding on to him tightly, her right hand was on his ass, while the guy held her head against his chest while his other hand touched my legs.

I turned slowly turned to face him, as quietly as I could so that the girl won't hear. He withdrew his hand abruptly, probably thinking I was going to get up and leave the room. I stopped moving as soon as I was facing him and stared at him while he fucked the other girl slowly. He looked at my whole body and licked his lips. I was wearing a very short white bubble skirtwith a dark blue spandex tube-top. Even in the dark, I knew he could make out my nipples against the fabric. I opened my legs to let him see my already-drenched thong. He closed his eyes as soon as he saw and moaned, fucking the other girl faster. He was imagining it was me he was fucking.

I liked it.

I also knew that he saw and liked what I'd been doing so I let him watch as I slid my hand again inside my panties and started to rub my pussy. It felt so good, and at the same time, so scary. I moved my thong to one side so he could see my pussy and he started fucking the other girl faster, his hand on my leg, rubbing and squeezing. I slid my middle finger up and down my slit and rotated my hips slightly. I pulled down my tube top to expose my tits to him. With my left hand was rubbing my pussy and playing with my clit, I played with my nipple with my other hand. He pulled down and started playing with the other girl's nipple, too. He timed his movements with mine. Whatever I did, he also did to the other girl. When I pinched my nipple, he pinched the other girl's.

The girl strained against him, moaning. "Ohhh fuck! Ahhhh!"

I smiled at him, and tugged at my nipple. He did the same with the girl.

"Oh my god! oh my god! Ahhhhhmmm… ahhhhh!"

The girl's hips were gyrating and I rubbed my clit to the rhythmn of his thrusts. Imagining his cock inside me, I slid two fingers into my pussy. The pleasure was excruciating that I almost mada a sound. He was quiet, no moans or groans as he continued to fuck the girl very slowly as he watched me. I felt myself cumming so I pressed my legs together to add more pressure when the guy suddenly spoke.

"Open your legs."

He was whispering to the other girl but his eyes were looking straight at me. The girl immediately I opened them and continued finger fucking myself. Not too fast as I'd cum too soon or make a noise. I could feel the orgasm build inside me, threatening to break out and undo me. I could feel it coming and my insides stretched, pulled. I was close, so close I could practically taste it. Breathing fast, I tried to control it. The guy started pumping faster and faster. His hand closed over the other girl's mouth as she was already moaning very loudly.

"Uhhm! Uhhm! Uhhmp! Uhh! Uhh!… Hmmmppppppp!"

Breathe, breathe, breathe. Oh, God.

The guy had his eyes closed like like he was about to cum, his hips pumping harder and faster. I could see his cock glistening with the girl's juices as he postoned in and out of the girl's pussy. Then I saw him pinch and pull the girl's nipple hard, while ramming into her like he wanted to break her into two. .

"Oh fuck! Fuck!"

Even with a hand against her mouth, the girl's moans were so loud. The guy suddenly pulled out his cock and oh, my God, the motherfucker was huge! The girl sat up and grabbed his cock, pumping him with her hands. I stayed so still, with the blanket over me and pretended to sleep, peeping just a little. The guy exploded and pumped his cum into the girl's tits. Just as he started cumming, the girl took his cock into her mouth and sucked him.

"Fuck!"

He was cumming and hearing him was enough to send me over the edge.

He was holding on to the girl's shoulders, kneeling in front of the girl who was sucking his cock. After that, the girl took off her panties and used it to wipe his cock, then her tits, clean. The guy casually pulled up his pants, telling the girl he's going to the bathroom. When he came out, the girl took her turn at the bathroom and they both left the room. Fucking hell! My pussy was so swollen and the pain in my gut was so great. I thought of going to the bathroom to find something hard and long to stick into my cunt. But then the door opened and someone came in. I went back pretending to be asleep. The bed dipped at one side, as if someone sat on it. I thought, with mounting excitement, that it was the same guy. When I opened my eyes, I saw that he was one of the guys who was flirting with me earlier. One THE guy's friends.

I was about to ask him what he wanted but he beat me to it.

"A friend sent us, he said you needed help."

I was wondering who "we" were when I noticed another guy, the one with huge cock sitting on the other bed.

He gave me a smirk as he opened his fly, and pulled out a huge, fully-aroused cock.

"You up to it?" he asked.

I smiled at him as I eased myself up the bed.

"Lock the door," I said.

This was going to be one hell of a night.


End file.
